


pink panties and purple jewels.

by likeashotofsugar



Category: GOT7
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, Panties, Spanking, Teasing, lapslock, mention of ot7, over use of babyboy, unrealistic stretching of underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeashotofsugar/pseuds/likeashotofsugar
Summary: mark loves teasing jackson and making him come undone.





	pink panties and purple jewels.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaebakForDays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaebakForDays/gifts).



> what the fuck did i write. if there's any errors ignore them because i am. i just really wanted jackson getting fucked in panties.

jackson kneels in front of mark, his hands in his lap. the denim of his pants digs into his knees and he shifts uncomfortably while he waits for marks word to actually move. mark runs a hand through jacksons hair, petting the soft strains up and off his face. “babyboy you're so patient.” jackson leans into it and preens at the praise but keeps his mouth shut. “you've been so good keeping that plug in all day but i've been thinking, do you deserve to get fucked?” jackson whines and tightens his hands into fist. “do you think you should?” jackson whines again but doesn't answer, not yet knowing if he can speak. mark leans forward and cups jacksons jaw, rubs his thumb on his cheek, “babyboy,” he draws out, “use your words”

jacksons pants out a please a little too fast and a little too desperate and mark smiles. mark taps his shoulder and jackson stands up in front of him. mark, still sitting on the bed, grabs his hips, rubbing little circles into the skin before making quick work of jacksons pants. they get tugged down mid thigh before mark grabs him through his underwear. the soft cotton is speckled with little hearts against light pink with a little wet spot. 

“how long have you been hard for me?” he roughly runs a thumb over the head, pressing it into the wet spot a little until jackson lets out a moan. “you know, jaebum texted me about how sensitive you were,” mark says like he's talking about the weather and he's not holding his boyfriends cock through panties, “and i had to ask him to not touch you, him or any of the others.” jackson moans again, the actions of everyone else obvious now. youngjae draping himself over jacksons lap while he watched tv, bambam seeming obsessed with his neck, even jinyoung changed into shorts that showcased his round ass and bent over more things than needed.

mark pulls on jacksons shirt and it hit the floor moments later. his mouth is on his stomach just as fast, leaving wet kisses and bruises in his wake. the panties get shimmied down enough for jacksons dick to be freed. mark leaves bites and sucks little hickies on any skin he can reach while his hand slowly wraps around jackson. he can't help but buck into it and it's when mark starts trailing his fingers up and down his shaft lazily jackson finally asks if he's allowed to touch mark. mark pulls back with a grin, sharp eye teeth gleaning. jacksons hands fall into his hair at the permission, not leading him anywhere just twisting his fingers in it. mark brings his hand to the plug settle snugly in jacksons ass, tapping on the base gently but hard enough to make jackson let out a whine, which gets cut short when mark puts his mouth around him.

jacksons head falls back and he tries to spread his legs as wide as he can with his pants still around his thighs. mark takes a little pity on him and pops off long enough to pull jacksons pants all the way down and let him step out of them before pulling jackson on to the bed and settles between his legs. 

“mark please,” jackson grabs at the bed sheets, “please i want-” he's cut off by a moan when mark wraps a hand around his dick and nibbles at his inner thigh. “you want what babyboy? want me to fuck you?” mark kisses up his thigh and uses his thumb to spread precome with his saliva over jacksons cock.

“what if i don't want to? what if i call in everyone and they watch as i ate your ass and you come from just that?” jackson arches and hides his face in the pillows, too sensitive and embarrassed about how much he actually does what that to look at mark. mark, in turn, only watches as jackson squirms, “you want that huh?” he peppers kisses down jacksons dick, pulling back to speak, the hot breath driving jackson mad, “i could. i could call them all in right now and have them watch as i fuck you on my tongue. would you like that?” mark let's go of jackson all together and he whimpers at the lost, snaps his eyes open and pulls away from the pillow to see what made mark stop. he's moved from laying on his stomach to kneeling between jacksons legs, leaning over him on one arm.

“though i don't know if they'd be content to just watch, im sure they'd want a go too.” mark leans down and places an open kiss to jacksons neck, leading them up to jacksons mouth. jackson rushes hold mark close, just keep him there and explore his mouth until he knows it as well as his own. mark slides his hands up jacksons arms and dislodges him from his hair, having them instead above his head. mark pulls back to his knees and runs a hand over jacksons chest, pinching his nipple just a little. it's when he trails a hand down jacksons almost bare, save the panties still there, thighs that mark let's out a small laugh. he's still completely dressed. he's leaning back over jackson and giving him a peck, a whisper to wait, and is climbing off the bed.

and so jackson waits, naked with a purple plug in his ass and the elastic of his panties all but shot to hell. mark is only on the side of the bed, stripping with no finesse or grace, and jackson can't help but feel small when mark looks at him like he's dinner. mark climbs back on the bed, bottle of lube in hand, and is back on his knees between jacksons thighs. mark plants soft kisses on jacksons chest and neck as he wraps his hand around his dick again. the head is leaking and a painful deep red, jackson sounds so close and mark hasn't even removed the plug. if he wants jackson to last, he has to stop pumping his hand. has to stop running his fingers around the head, stop tightening his grip from base to tip. or he could make jackson come like this, with his arms above his head panting and begging for a cock in him and that stupid pair of underwear trapped around his legs limiting his movement. 

so he does. 

jackson arches and comes with a cry, thrashing his head side to side and thighs shaking as mark strokes him until he whines about it being too much and tries wiggles away from him.

“too much?” mark catches jacksons mouth again, “i haven't even put my cock in you yet, babyboy” jackson whines when marks hand goes for the plug. he starts to tap on it again, the feeling going up jacksons spine causing him to arch again and moan. “mark, mark it's too much,” he's babbling but their safeword never comes out so he keeps going, tapping on the plug before running his fingers over jacksons cock against him in a puddle of come. jackson turns his head from side to side as mark continues to touch his overly sensitive dick causing all his nerving to feel like fire. it's when mark goes to finally get rid of the panties that jackson all but shouts no. “no?” mark rubs circles on jacksons straining thighs and jackson just nods before hiding his face again, embarrassed. “do you want to keep them there?” jackson shakes his head no, “i can't fuck you like you want with them here, babyboy,” mark tells him softly, “what do you want me to do with them?” jackson whines and wiggles, his hopes that mark would get understand what he wanted out the window and now he has to say it out loud. “up,” he almost whispers, almost too embarrassed by how much he wants them back on. but it clicks with mark then. he's pulling the panties back up to their proper place and tucking jacksons now half hard cock back into them. 

“like that baby?” he asks as his hands inch towards the crotch of them. jackson chants yes at him and mark pulls them to the side to pull out the plug. jackson gasps like a drowning man when mark finally takes it out and if mark really wanted to he could just slide into jackson and finally fuck him. but if there's one thing mark loves more than fucking jackson, it's teasing jackson. he slides two fingers in off the back, spreads them and curls them, and only smirks as jackson shakes under him. jacksons under him, cock trapped in the cotton panties, shiny with sweat, come on his stomach, begging for a dick in his ass, and all mark can think to do is tease him with a third finger and hum. “babyboy, you still feel a little tight. do you swear you kept the plug in all day?” jackson nods and mark can see the tears forming in his eyes as he begs. marks a lot of things but he's not evil so he removes his fingers and slicks up his cock before sliding into jackson. 

jackson gasps and locks his legs on marks waist, pressing his heel into his back to get him to move. mark just runs a hand through jacksons hair, who preens and presses against the touch, and kisses him slowly. when he starts moving it's too slow for jackson, who wants to be folded in half, but despite this mark still goes slow, making jackson feel everything as he pulls out just to shove back in hard. every thrust makes jackson bob and try to get him to go faster by trying to push himself back down on marks cock with no luck. mark drags his nails down the back on jacksons thighs to get a groan out of him before grabbing his cock through the panties. when jackson lets out a high pitched whine at that is when mark picks up the pace. “you really like the panties huh?” jackson nods and mark digs his nails into his thigh before smacking it, “words, babyboy.” jackson gasps out a yes, mark smacks the back of his thigh again. “what do you like?” jackson is less focused on his words and more focused on the friction to get off again and the moment mark notices he gets his hand off jacksons cock. “im gonna ask again, what do you like?” mark goes hard and fast when he asks, making jackson let out rhythmic moans until he suddenly stills his hips all together and waits for an answer. 

“being fucked” jackson finally answers and mark starts moving again. “being fucked with my panties still on so i can make a mess in them,” jackson grabs at the pillow his hands are under and mark seems to have broken the floodgates because now jackson won't shut up, talking about what he wants to do next time. “do you think they'll let me keep them on when they take turns?” jackson asks and groans when mark lets out an uh huh. jacksons close again, between marks hand going back to his dick to rut against and thinking about getting fucked by all of them. mark smacks his thigh again and puts his hand in the underwear, using the force of his thrust to get jackson to fuck his hand. jackson comes again with a loud whine and like a vice on mark. 

“babyboy,” mark grabs his thighs hard enough to bruise and jacksons hands are in marks hair fast. the two come together for a kiss that's more just open mouths pressed together than anything else as mark fucks him through his orgasm and follows soon after.

all mark can do for a moment is lay on top of jackson and let out small fucks as he tries to get his breathing back. jackson just keeps a hand in his hair and takes as deep of breaths as he can. mark finally gets it together and leaves soft kisses where his head is in jacksons neck before giving him a kiss too innocent for what they just did. “not that im not grateful but i need you out of my ass mark,” jackson says playfully shoving at mark, who only groans and rolls over so he's not squishing him anymore. “come on let's shower,” mark pulls on jacksons arm, “no,” he whines, “sleepy.” mark pulls harder, moving him this time, “you're gross and sweaty and covered in come, shower nasty let's go.” jackson sits up with a huff and moves off the bed, “im not covered,” he says like it matters as he wraps his arms around mark. “if you're good i'll get jinyoung to fuck you in the panties while everyone watches.” it's all jackson needs to start waddling him and mark to the door.


End file.
